


My Best Friend

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to a new place can be hard. Tori has to adjust to her new life in LA at a very young age. She finds help and the courage to do so in the most unexpected way; through her new imaginary friend. She's always there for Tori no matter what, but when Tori grows up, will she still need someone who isn't truly there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend

**~Age 5~**

We just moved from Florida and I miss my friends. Los Angeles is okay but I really want to go back home. Mom says we live here now because Dad had to move work, or something like that, but it just doesn't feel right. Trina's happy. She talks a lot about being a star when she grows up and how she'll get so much money from being in movies. I don't think that's going to happen because Mom and Dad both look like they're fake smiling when she tries to act something out. I think I agree with them. Trina isn't any good. School's okay here but it just makes me miss my friends more. I'm not really sad about it though because I found a new friend. I met her outside in the backyard the first day here. She looks nice, like someone I can talk to. I don't know who she is but I want her to be my friend. She has pretty brown hair and light skin.

Her eyes are so special because they have both blue and green in them. I've never seen that before. She's kinda quiet but when she talks she makes me feel safe. When she's around I don't think about my friends or my house back in Florida. I tried asking what her name was but she won't tell me. She says I don't need to know yet. I don't know what she means by that. She won't let Mom, Dad, or Trina see her but she follows me everywhere. She always runs away when they're around. I asked her about that too and she told me she doesn't really like to be around anyone but me. She only trusts me. That makes me happy but sad at the same time. I think I should try and get her to meet some people. Maybe then she won't be so scared? I'll go find some friends at school. Then we both won't be lonely anymore. I think she's going to be my bestest friend in the whole world.

**~Age 6~**

Mom says I have to go back to that school I don't like. I'm starting first grade now but I don't like it any better than kindergarten. People here seem so mean and they bully me all the time. I don't fit in even when I try to be nice and share. I was so excited to find friends for me and J but these kids are too mean. At least I still have J. She only told me what the first letter of her name is but nothing else, so that's what I call her. When I go to school J follows me. I'm afraid to look dumb in front of her but she told me I was the smartest kid she knows. She's such a good friend. The more time I spend in school, the easier it is to talk to people. J told me to stand up for myself and the minute I did I found someone I could talk to.

His name is Robbie and he's really nice. Other kids bully him too, and when I told them to leave him alone, he stayed with me. I felt I could tell him about J, so I did. He said he thinks she sounds cool. Then he told me about R who is his best friend like J is for me. That day was better than any other day since we moved here. J said she talked to R when I was talking to Robbie. She doesn't like how he acts but she thinks he's sometimes funny. Maybe things will get better now. J still doesn't like when my family is around so I think now that we have another friend to talk to I can try and get her to talk to my family. I think my best friend should know them as much as they know her. I talk about her so much Trina teases me but Mom asks me all about her. I think J should meet Mom first. That sounds like a good idea.

**~Age 7~**

It's weird. I never noticed it before but J never moves her mouth when she talks to me. I can hear her but her mouth never moves. Is she talking in my head? Trina tells me J is just my imaginary friend and that I shouldn't have one anymore. Mom tries to stop the fights we get into but only Dad can keep Trina quiet. I heard him tell Mom that she should stop telling me it's okay to have an imaginary friend. I shouldn't be pretending someone is real when they aren't. The thing is, I know J isn't imaginary. I see her so clearly, but she's just too shy to talk to them. I tried to explain this to Trina one day and even tried to get J to talk to her but she wouldn't come out. Trina laughed at me and I yelled at her. Sometimes she gets me so mad. She kicked me and I cried, because, well, it hurt! But then I heard J loud and clear when she wasn't even around.

_Kick her back! Don't let her hurt you!_

I've always trusted J so I listened to her. I kicked Trina so hard she cried to Mom who almost grounded me. When I tried to tell her J told me to do it she got really mad. She told me I should say good-bye to J now. I'm too old to be talking to her anymore. That doesn't make sense. Why would I tell my best friend in the whole world to go away? I need J. From that day on I told myself that I wouldn't talk about her. I have to keep her safe. She's the only one who knows me better than anyone else.

**~Age 8~**

J's whole name is Jade. She told me when I decided that my favorite color would be green. It's such a pretty color and I always get to see a little of it in Jade's eyes every day. She talks more now. She helps me through every day of school when Robbie and Rex aren't around. Yeah, even R has a whole name now. Robbie was told the day they were learning about dinosaurs. He sounds kinda mean but Robbie says that's just how he is. Robbie's a weird kid but he's always been nice to me since the day I met him. Jade calls him a nerd sometimes and I tell her she shouldn't call him that but she doesn't listen. She can be really stubborn sometimes but I don't mind because when I need to tell someone to stop being mean to others she's always there to help me with that same strong opinion. She doesn't give up, so I won't either. I think I should teach her to be nicer though. If she's going to keep me from getting hurt then I need to teach her not to want to hurt others. It's not nice.

_I wouldn't hurt a fly. I only_ _**wish** _ _I could hurt someone. That's different._

She always says things like that, but even though she hasn't really met anyone else besides Rex I don't believe her so I'll keep teaching her to be nice. Just in case. After all, now that my family thinks I don't see Jade anymore I have all the time in the world to talk to her when they aren't around. For a while they tried to catch me talking to her but now that they think she's gone they stopped. When I lay down to sleep at night Jade lays next to me like she always does every night. We talk a lot. She always listens. She gives me advice and I think about it because sometimes what she has to say isn't something I could do. She always makes me feel safe, and that feeling is what helps me fall asleep every night. I can still remember what she told me the night I told her I never wanted her to leave. I don't care if I wasn't supposed to see her anymore. I don't care that it wasn't normal. I just want her to stay. She kept quiet but gave me her answer just as my eyes were closing.

_I'll always be there for you as long as you need me._

I fell asleep with a smile and wished, for the first time, that I could hug her. Just one big hug to show her how happy I am to have her around. She might not like it but I don't think she would mind if it was from me. I hope I can hug her just once someday.

**~Age 9~**

I think I learned the hard way that school doesn't get any better the older I am. Robbie and I are still bullied, but this time, kids know that I'll fight back so sometimes they leave us alone. Robbie made the mistake of telling people about Rex which only made him even weirder to the other kids. I'm the only one who understands him because I still have Jade. Even now she's sitting by me, always there no matter what. Robbie politely takes a seat one down from me or across the table because he knows she's there even though he can't see her. Jade tells me she found a way to make herself invisible so that she can walk around wherever she wants to without hiding. I tell her she shouldn't lie to me to make me feel better. I know she's only something I thought up, that somehow, something within me isn't right. She always gets mad when I tell her things like that so I leave it alone so that I don't get her too mad. She disappears for a while when I do. I feel really alone and scared when she does that so I learn not to upset her.

I asked Robbie if Rex acts the same way and he told me he doesn't walk around at all. Rex likes to stay hidden. He only talks to Robbie in his head. I find that a little strange but maybe Rex just hasn't learned to make himself invisible like Jade yet? The moment I get home is when the thoughts really hit me. When I'm not around Robbie, someone who understands, then I begin to doubt whether Jade is really there or not. Am I crazy? Should I say something? No matter how much the idea of keeping Jade made too many questions come up I still can't let her go. The thoughts circled in my head until the night Jade showed me another trick she learned. She could talk to me now. Her voice doesn't ring in my head, but instead, I could  **hear** her, like she was really there. It took some time to get used to, it and I felt like everyone could hear her, but I was the only one who could. Our nights were much more interesting after that. I never really thought about it much but Jade's voice is so calming and strong. It makes listening to her easier. When I follow her advice her usual smile appears and she raises her eyebrow at me. I like when she does that.

_I told you so._

She never misses a chance to tell me that. It sounds mean but I know better. I always roll my eyes and wave her away every time she says that. Maybe I am crazy. But if that's what I was, I accept it, because I know for sure Jade wasn't going anywhere. If that makes me crazy, then I guess I'm crazy.

**~Age 10~**

I think I just had the worst day of my life. Dad was shot while he was trying to stop a robber. He's been in the hospital for a long time. No one will tell me where he's been shot. I'm scared. I hope he'll be okay. The only time I ever feel better is when I'm alone with Jade. I've been staying up longer just to get in more time with her. She's the only one that keeps me happy now. Trina is even grouchier to me and Mom is so stressed I leave her alone so she can have time to herself. I figured I should stay out of their way to give them space. After all, they don't have a constant companion like I do that they can turn to. And to think they said she shouldn't exist. I guess this is the one time that being crazy actually helps.

_Stop saying that. You aren't crazy._

I roll my eyes at Jade who's sitting on my bed. I think I learned that from her, or, maybe she learned that from me. I can't tell who starts something but we always share the same things. I'm listening at the door now, trying to hear what Mom is talking about on the phone. She's in her room which is a little down the hall from mine.

"How do you know? If you're a part of my head then of course you'll tell me I'm not crazy," I argue, keeping my voice down. I automatically whisper when I talk to her. I can't let anyone hear me. Jade lets out a sigh and then falls back on my bed.

_I just know._

She mumbles the words just as quietly. I push away from the door and fall on my bed, right next to her. I take one look at her, my protective shield to the world, and feel like hugging her again for the first time in a long time. She looks at me and our eyes lock.

"How? Why won't you give me proof that I'm not? If you can't then how do I know for sure? What are you anyways? A ghost, an angel, something else?" I question her, my voice rising slightly with irritation. She does this once in awhile, let something slip. It was like she wants to tell me but can't.

_Just believe me. You've been doing it this long. Why quit?_

Her answer is confident and straight to the point, just how she always is.

"Fine," I grumble, crossing my arms. She laughs and sits up, catching my attention quickly.

_How about I tell you that I know your Dad will be fine._

She says this with a smile that makes me instantly believe her. I look down, unable to meet her pretty eyes anymore, and my own eyes land on her hand. I reach out and try to hold it in mine but I can't. My hand falls right through. I sigh, and when I finally look up, she's frowning. Her eyes are on our not so joined hands. I leave my hand where it is so that it looks like it was cutting through hers.

_Everything will get better. I just know it. I haven't steered you wrong yet._

She tells me this, eyes flashing, in what I came to know as determination. I nod but I still wasn't feeling it. Jade stands suddenly and runs through the door of my room. I don't see her again for a long time. I hope she doesn't take too much longer to come back. I need her right now more than ever.

**~Age 11~**

Everything changed when Jade left me for a whole month. I swear I thought I wasn't going to see her again. I was freaking out. I couldn't concentrate on anything without her. I was taking the news of Dad's injury harder. But then, he started to get better. She was right. Jade was right. I shouldn't have ever doubted her. Dad came back home but Jade's still gone. Now that Dad was back all I want is for Jade to come back too. I miss her. She finally does, walking into my room. She hasn't ever done that before. She just opens my door and walks in like a normal person. Well, I always thought of her like a normal person but I've never seen her come into contact with anything before. She shuts my door and turns to me. I drop my pencil on my desk and shoot to my feet. She smiles at me, the one that's small but holds so much. I secretly like to see that smile. It also meant she got her way somehow.

"What did you do?" I ask her, my smile bright as I excitedly wait for her answer.

_I, uh, asked for a favor and got it. It took me a long time to persuade them but I did it. I'm sorry it took me so long. It was worth it, I promise._

She answers me with such a soft voice, almost like she's begging. I can't be mad at her. I want to, but I can't. I want to ask her where she went, who granted her the favor, but I know it's something she won't answer. These little pieces of hidden things were exactly why I know I can't be crazy. I always had a feeling Jade came from somewhere; but where? It was that or I was pretty good at making stuff up.

"How was it worth it?" I ask her curiously. It's the only question I can ask, really. She grins and slowly takes a few steps forward. She stops to stand in front of me. Her eyes lock with mine and something I don't understand passes through them. Her smile almost falls but then it holds strong. She carefully holds out her hand, palm up. I look at it and then back at her. I'm confused and I know without saying anything that she knows I am. She laughs, a sound that always makes me smile. I like her laugh. I like a lot of things about Jade. She reaches over and grabs my wrist. I almost jump at her touch. It's so cold. Suddenly, she looks concerned.

_I'm sorry. Hold on._

She apologizes for whatever she did wrong but soon I don't care because her touch is warm. It's almost like she's alive. Like she's real. I look at her with my mouth hanging open. She knows me so well I can just tell she knows what I'm thinking. How did she do this? I open my mouth to ask her but decide not to. I don't need to know. Not yet at least. I can wait for her to tell me. She waits patiently for me to tell her things so now I'll do the same for her. That's what best friends do. It doesn't matter how she did it, she just did.

"That's so coo-oh, wow, you're cold again," I gasp, my smile falling and my eyes going wide at the feel of her icy touch. She looks tired now. She nods and then shrugs.

_Yeah, I can't keep it going too long. Cool though, right?_

She smiles hopefully at me and I nod. She lets me go to walk away, looking around the room. It barely changed since she was gone, but to her I know it's a big difference. She just knows me too well.

"I…I missed you, Jade," I tell her, gripping my hands nervously. I felt so lost without her there. She's like, my other half. I can't really explain it other than that. She looks at me over her shoulder and smiles warmly. I never really get to see that smile, but when I do, it always makes me feel fuzzy. Safe. She walks back over to me and carefully takes both my hands in hers. I shiver a little but ignore it when she pulls me into her, giving me a hug. I'm so surprised I can only hug her back, holding her tight against me. I always wanted to do this.

_I missed you too dork._

She whispers her reply in my ear. I shiver again, wondering if it's the cold or the strange sensation of being in Jade's arms. It's new and different, but it feels good. I smile and rest my chin on her shoulder, glad that she's back. I hope she never leaves my side again.

**~Age 12~**

Robbie and I sat in our assigned chairs, waiting for our promotion to be over so we can go home and start our summer vacation. I guess the promotion can be called a graduation but they just don't call it that. I have no clue why. A boy sits between us, his last name starting with a 'T' or something. I can't remember. He's a new kid. Poor guy probably feels like I did when I moved. Who wants to spend their whole time at their old school and then graduate at some other school? That sucks. I roll my eyes and am about to cross my arms when I remember I shouldn't. Mom doesn't like it when I do that. Jade's sitting at my feet, legs crossed. She claims to be invisible right now so no one can see her. Robbie glances in her direction once in a while, though he can't see her. I already asked him multiple times. He says he feels that she's there but that's all. See, I knew I wasn't crazy. Darn, Jade was right. Again. I'm really not crazy. She lets out a loud sigh and leans back to rest against my legs. She's cold but it feels good in this blistering heat.

_This is so booorrriiinnnggg!_

She's been complaining since she showed up at the beginning of the ceremony. I keep whispering for her to leave if she's so bored, but she won't. She says she wants to be here, for me. I smile at that. Robbie must have heard me talking to her because he laughs and nudges me, an action Jade frowns at for some reason.

"Don't worry, Rex is complaining too," he whispers to me. I giggle, wondering what the sometimes-annoying-voice in Robbie's head is saying. He doesn't like repeating most of Rex's comments. That just makes Jade more curious to find out, because ever since she gained the ability to become solid she lost touch with Rex. She won't explain exactly why that happened and I wasn't going to ask. I just keep a mental list of everything I want to ask her should I ever get a chance to ask or when she's finally willing to talk about it.

_Yeah, well he has no choice but to stay._

Jade throws out her comment bitterly but I hold my tongue again. If it's so bad here then why doesn't she leave? I didn't know I was glaring at her until she glances back at me and loses that hard edge she always has. It crumbles as soon as I'm sad or when need her. This time she drops it and turns back around like I yelled at her. I look at her curiously but she says nothing more through the rest of the ceremony. When it's time for me to go up she cheers along with my family. I laugh at how weird it is to see her standing there with my family while no one else can see her. When I sit back down she's waiting for me at my seat, a big smile on her face.

_Congrats on being a seventh grader._

She says it like it's some high honor, but at the same time, I can hear sadness in her voice. She doesn't sound as confident as she usually does. I wonder why. I don't have time to think more on it because we're being dismissed to return to our families. Jade wanders off, head down. I want to follow her but I can't, not unless I want to get in trouble for going the wrong way. So, I sigh and hope I'll see her at home. We go out for dinner to celebrate just as we did for Trina last year. It's great, but all I want to do is go home and see Jade. She already told me she didn't want to bug when I was with my family and said she would wait for me when I got home. She can never bug me though. I'm so used to her voice in my ear everywhere I go. When we finally do go home I rush to my room, hurriedly thanking my parents and telling them how tired I am. I walk into my room to see Jade sitting at my desk chair. She looks so sad I can't believe it's her. She doesn't look strong at all. I close my door softly and lean against it.

"Hey," I call to her, my voice quiet like it would hurt her if I talked any louder. She looks over to me and forces a smile.

_Hey you._

She replies in a sullen tone that has me aching inside. Why is she acting like this? I fight with myself over whether I should ask her or not but my silence makes her stand with a sigh. She runs her hand through her thick brown hair and then makes her way over to me. I tense for some reason, feeling how serious she suddenly looks.

_Tori, would you…would you always want me here, with you?_

She's hesitant when she asks, her stance uncertain. She raises a hand towards me but drops it as her eyes fall to the floor.

"Of course I do, Jade. Why would you ever think I wouldn't? Are you…are you leaving?" I whisper, unable to keep my voice from breaking a little. I'm starting to panic now. Why does she have to go? Is it because I'm too old to have her around; like when fairies had to leave their child when they grew up? Is that it? I don't want Jade to go.

_I don't want to but…I was told that at this age…people don't keep us around anymore. They have their own lives to live. They get carried away. I just thought…it would be easier if I left now so that I don't have to go through losing you little by little._

She explains it slowly, like I won't understand. Truthfully, I don't understand completely. She's telling me more about that hidden part of her existence but leaving out stuff again. I don't know what to think of that, because it always brings more questions I can't ask, but I know for sure that I never want to let Jade go. I know for sure I'd never ignore her or get too lost living life that I'd forget her. That's just impossible. I bite my lip nervously before rushing forward to pull her into my arms. That's what I planned to do, but instead, I fall right through her and almost hit the floor. She catches me before I do. Her ghostly body seemed to turn solid only up to her elbow as she pulls me to my feet and out from the middle of her body. I haven't really paid attention before, but when she makes herself solid she looks solid too. That's what made her look so alive before. I couldn't place it, but now I can. I find myself wishing she was real. But I know that's not possible; which is good and bad. I have her all to myself but she has to stay a secret. Her whole body turns solid as a smile cracks her pain filled expression. She lets out a little chuckle and then pulls me into her arms. She's warm and comforting, making me cling to her more.

_I guess…as long as you want me around I'll stay. I really don't want to leave you yet. I got too used to being around you._

She reassured me with her confession and all I can do is grin while holding onto her for dear life. A feeling of comfortable warmth spreads through me. It feels good.

"I got used to you always being around too. Please don't leave me, Jade. Stay with me. I need you," I plead. Her arms hold me more securely and her fingers grip at my shirt. She rests her chin on my shoulder, staying quiet. It almost breaks my heart when I feel her tears fall on my skin. She's crying. I pull away to look at her and nearly cry too. What do I do?

"Jade?" I ask, clearly confused. She shakes her head and wipes away the tears with one hand so she can keep me close.

_I just…they told me they were sure you would leave me by now. They doubt you'll want me much longer and…I cant- I just can't walk away anymore. I don't know what to do or what will happen to me if you leave…_

A sob breaks through, stopping her from continuing. I wonder what happened to Jade if I didn't need her anymore. I hate thinking like that but I'm curious about everything that involves her. What is she anyway? I can't help but think of her as my guardian angel, always looking out for me. I reach out a shaky hand and brush them over her face, a little surprised when I can wipe away her tears. My fingers actually pull away wet.

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't know if I ever told you this, but, you're my best friend in the whole world and I would  **never** leave you no matter what. You've always been there for me so I'll always be there for you, ok? I promise," I tell her, meaning it deep in my heart.

_You really mean it?_

She asks me with pure hope in her gaze. I'm not going to let her down. I smile and nod, sure that I'd never break my promise. She smiles, a crooked smile, that's kinda shy. I've never seen such a smile on her face. It's something at home on Robbie's face because he obviously likes me but is too scared to say anything. I have a feeling Rex isn't any help there since all Robbie ever seems to get from him is mean comments. Jade's like that sometimes, but mostly towards others. She doesn't like anyone but me. That thought alone makes me feel weird and different but good. She only likes me. Jade's uncertain smile grows when she sees mine. I feel her hands pull me closer, and then before I know it, her soft lips are pressed to my cheek. I'm stunned beyond belief when she pulls away. She's blushing. I can feel my face heat up too. She kissed me! Oh my gosh, what do I do? Instead of making a big deal of it I just offer her a smile and take her hand in mine.

"Let's kick back and watch a movie," I say, voice steady even though my heart is going crazy. I hope she can't hear it. She nods and squeezes my hand.

_Sounds good._

Her voice is strong and sure again, something I'm glad for. She's back in control, and just in time. Someone needs to have a level head between us and that wasn't going to be me. I'm surprised I even held out this long. Jade would be proud I kept my cool, as she calls it. We both lie on my bed after I put in a movie. I fall asleep with Jade's hand still in mine.

**~Age 13 & 14~**

I'm going to murder my teacher. She hated my guts since day one and I felt the same way about her. To top it off, I had her for both years at my junior high. I couldn't believe my luck. The one teacher in the whole dang campus and I had her again. Jade tried to cool me down about it but I just couldn't. It was so unfair. Speaking of Jade, she's more than a great help during my time as what most adults called the awkward stage. It sure is awkward, especially at school. Robbie and I are still good friends so I at least have a more tangible friend, but it isn't any better. Our peers often wonder how someone like me can hang out with someone like him. That's their words, not mine. I never saw anything wrong with Robbie. He's a little quirky and eccentric but he's a good guy at heart. Jade still teases him even though he can't hear her and I continue to refuse sharing what she says with him even when he sees my expression and knows what's going on. He always asks but I can never answer. My time at home is spent doing homework, cleaning, and talking to Jade.

My parents and even Trina ask why I never go out with friends and I have no choice but to tell them I have no friends except for Robbie. I tell them I like being home. What I can't tell them is that I like being home because I'm able to talk to Jade without restrictions. It's just me and her. I cherish our time together but I don't miss the way she grows distant sometimes. It scares me, but I know it has to do with that moment we had the day I left elementary school. She's scared of separating from me just as I am. Neither of us bring up the kiss but I'm dying to. I mean, who kisses a friend? Geez, it's driving me nuts, especially since it annoys me and her when guys try to ask me out. It's junior high, people! I don't want a relationship when I'm just trying to figure out myself! I don't want them to like me because I don't like them. Talking to Jade about this doesn't help. She either teases me about it or loses her temper, which confuses me to no end.

What's wrong with her? Anyway, I think I'm making progress towards getting more information out of her concerning what she is and how she even came to be. Tonight I have a pretty good chance of worming something out of her because I have a plan. I know Jade's weakness, so I can use it against her. I'm not blind. I can see she's a complete softy when it comes to me and begging. All I have to do is pull out the big guns and she'll spill. I just know it. She may have had a shield up all the time but I shot that down as soon as I pouted. I just have to know what granted me with a great friend like Jade. She can't keep it from me forever anyway. I'm going into high school soon. I've spent practically my whole life with her at my shoulder, my constant companion experiencing everything I did. Even all the important milestones like spelling out my name, riding a bike for the first time, helping me through Dad's hospitalization, and everything in between like the holidays and my birthdays which were extra special because her defenses fell just for me on those days.

We did nothing but grow closer. She keeps me balanced, on the right track, protects me from the world. It's time I understand her on a much higher level. Now is the perfect time. I march into my room on the last day of school and stop to stand in the middle of my room, looking for her. She said she would see me at home, but where the heck is she? I cross my arms and close my eyes, a sigh leaving my mouth. Her warm hands seem to materialize on my shoulders out of nowhere, the smell of her, something fresh yet sharp in the air even though she already mastered the ability of warmth some time ago. I instantly feel at peace, calm and focused. Her hands trail down my arms to slip around my waist. I can practically see her smirk. It's an expression she always wears and it began doing funny things to me I'm not too sure about the older we got. Her chin rests on my shoulder snugly. We always do little things like this, the contact between us only increasing. It's something else I question but don't do anything about. It feels nice and right so I let it go, unwilling to ruin the little moments we shared.

_Are you looking for me?_

Her voice deepened over the years, holding an air of seduction and maturity every time she speaks. It's almost like torture listening to her and I was sure it would just keep getting better. I don't even think she means for it to be that way but I always took it that way. She's matured with me but I think she far out shot me in looks. I can't help but notice how much she changed, just as her voice seems to control me. She laughs every time I lose track of my thoughts because of her. She teases me endlessly and all I can do is blush. I don't want to admit that I'm crushing on my long-time imaginary friend, or whatever she is, but, I kinda am. I'm so glad I'm the only one to see her. I can only imagine what guys would do or say if they saw her. I don't like the thought of that. I always thought of Jade as mine, someone who  **I**  only saw and interacted with. The thought of her with someone else was never good. I tense and Jade feels it because she presses closer, her arms wrapping around me further so that we're almost touching from head to foot.

_Hey, you ok?_

I nod, noting the total concern and slight worry in her voice that's directed at me. She doesn't show much interest in anything but me. She's all mine. I can't get that thought out of my head no matter how hard I try. It feels wrong but oh so right at the same time. I spend nights wondering and sometimes hoping she feels something like that for me. That's how it'll always be with Jade though, wondering endlessly because she's such a puzzle. A puzzle that can't be put together until the code to the safe she's in is unlocked. My nod quickly turns into shaking my head as my usual thoughts pop up.

_What's got your undies in a twist?_

I allow a small smile but that's it. Her voice holds amusement but she doesn't laugh. She's trying to cheer me up but at the same time she doesn't want to make a joke out of any situation until she knows what's up. We just know each other that well. Or, I think I know her well enough. She still hasn't told me what I really want to know. Almost like Jade reads my mind, she sighs.

_I know._

She pulls away and walks around me to fall back on my bed.

"You know?" I repeat with a tilt of my head. I walk over and crawl onto my bed to lay on my side next to her.

_Where do I start?_

Her tone reveals how conflicted she is. She holds her hands over her face and sucks in a breath before letting it out heavily. I stay quiet, waiting patiently to see what she has to say.

_This is going to take forever. Are you willing to sit around and listen to the whole thing? Because when I start I'm not stopping and you better not fall asleep on me 'cause I'm not repeating anything._

She turns her head to look at me with a serious gleam in her stormy blue-green eyes. I nod, setting my face in a serious expression as well.

_Good, now listen. I want to tell you something before I start._

She sits up as she talks and I follow suit. She crosses her legs and I copy, leaning forward in interest. She reaches over to take my hands in hers, her thumbs smoothing over my palms. I let out a sigh and she smiles softly.

_No matter what you hear, I want you to remain quiet until I finish. You can ask all the questions you want after, ok? I just, I need to get it all out at once._

I nod, taking the pleading tone hidden in her words seriously. She squeezes my hands again before she begins.

_Things like me, we aren't human, as you can see. We aren't really anything at the time we come into existence. We're created by children who need support, children who want a friend, someone who will comfort them until they can stand on their own. The child has control of when their imaginary friend should come to the rescue, how they should look, and how they should act. Almost like shaping them to their needs and personality. What they cannot control is how that imaginary friend grows once it becomes strong enough to wander on its own. You see, children create us but we take bodily form in order to be that companion they need. I'm sure you felt that need for a friend when you moved. You felt alone and so you created me. I was but a mere thought in your head at first. I grew into a voice who guided you and then I had a body which you thought up. One I'm sure was supposed to be a tough girl because you could never be that way yourself._

I laugh but nod, everything she said about me being true. I don't say anything though, afraid she would stop if I interrupt her.

_Of course I looked to be around your age to better interact and understand you. I hadn't left once you entered school because you still needed me, deep down. Even when you met Robbie he wasn't enough. You still needed me so I stayed, even learning how to remain invisible to others who have imaginary friends like me. Only you can see me but people like Robbie could see me too unless I hid myself. He could still detect me regardless. It was the reason you guys clicked. The only difference between me and Rex is that Robbie can't seem to make Rex into something more yet. Those reasons are unknown to me but I know that's why based on what I was told. You know, from_ _**them** _ _. All beings like me are governed by the higher ups who are also like me but they have moved on into another dimension, their own companions not needing them or are no longer alive for various reasons. They've been around so long they know the ups and downs of our job. They were the ones who kept warning me of each milestone you reached. They warned me to be ready to let go should you not need me anymore. Every time I would brace myself only to stick around longer. They kept with their warnings but you kept holding on. It wasn't until you left elementary school when I began to actually worry. They weren't surprised that you held on so far because there were still kids out there who did, but after, that was a different story. I was so scared, because I actually felt…something for you. I felt like a real person because that was how you treated me. Like I said, we grow and change too. I didn't want to let go, not yet. That was the reason why I left for a while, so that I could talk to them and ask them to teach me how to be a little more tangible so that I could spend those last few moments as close to you as I could get._

I remember her breakdown as clear as day. I was so confused that day. Why would I ever leave her? But now, I understand. At first I really thought she wasn't anybody but a friend, but as the years passed, I felt it too. I feel something for her.

_I was beyond relieved when you told me I was your best friend; that you would never leave. You still needed me so I stayed. They were stumped, I have to tell you. They didn't know what to make of us. This hasn't happened before. Since they didn't know what to make of it they left it in my hands. We're traveling down an uncharted path Tori, and it sometimes scares the crap out of me 'cause at any time you could finally hit that point where you won't need me. I'm terrified of that but…I would let you go if that's what you really wanted. I always felt it was my job and mine only to keep you happy. Now I see it as more than that. It's not a job anymore. I **w**_ _**ant** _ _to make you happy. I like seeing you happy. If someone else came along and made you happy, then I would let you go to be with them. I…I care about you that much. It's crazy, huh? Something like me actually caring about a human. We could never work yet here we are._

Jade suddenly turns, pulling away from me. I strongly suspect that she's crying yet I still sat in shock. This explained all those questionable events. Jade disappearing for a while only to come back with the gift of being able to close the distance between us, all for me. Jade cares for me. I can't believe it, but then again, I care for her just as much. It also explains those weird moments when Jade was sad, she was just remembering that this could all end. It was the confusing yet gratifying moments when she grew jealous of the guys who talked to me. Oh my gosh, Jade and I had  **feelings** for each other! I know I've been thinking this way for some time but it only hit me now. I gasp and Jade slides off the bed to stand in the middle of the room. She's hugging herself like she's trying to stop herself from falling apart. I rein in my haywire emotions and get up to approach her. I carefully place my hand on her back, feeling her tense. She's more often solid than translucent nowadays. It's the only way she can come in contact with me. I hope it doesn't take too much out of her. I sigh and begin rubbing her back, marveling at the feel of her under my hand. She felt so real yet she wasn't. Not really. How I wish she was. I find myself wishing that more and more these days.

"I should have known," I mutter, a single memory coming to me in that moment. Jade rubs a hand tiredly over her face and turns to look at me over her shoulder.

_What?_

She sounds completely confused. I know that because I am too. I mean, I practically created her as someone I admired and wanted to be, someone I looked up to. I got to know her as she evolved and grew up with me, like childhood friends, but closer. It makes sense that we grew so close that we like each other yet it's confusing because the possibility of this happening was never expected, yet it happened. And I'm glad it did. I offer her a smile and take her hand in mine so I can make her face me. I shyly take a step closer and hold her other hand too. She watches me carefully but makes no move to distance herself. She looks a little…curious?

"I should have known where this was going the moment you kissed me," I continue, the act feeling so much more than it ever has now. She blushes slightly but nods.

_I'm sorry…I um, I got caught up in the moment._

She sounds so embarrassed and shy, averting her eyes to the floor. It's nothing like the bold Jade I knew all this time. But I knew she could also be so soft and caring it hurt.

"You shouldn't apologize," I tell her quietly. She looks back up at me, her eyebrows furrowing questioningly.

"I didn't mind it, really. And I, um, hope you excuse me for getting caught up in this moment," I mumble, my voice lowering until it fades away. I lean in slowly, gauging her reaction. She looks at me with eyes full of emotions I can't really name. They flick down to my lips before shooting back to my eyes. I feel like I'm drowning in her suddenly electric gaze. She can probably see what I'm going to do at this point and she looks like she wants it too. Her hands free themselves from my loose hold on them to run up my arms before deviating to wrap around my waist. She tugs on me, only a nudge. I don't need to be told twice to close the distance between us. Our noses were almost touching now. I can feel her cool breath on me, inhaling and exhaling just as heavily as I am.

We stay frozen like that, hesitant about who would make the last move that would bring us together. I let my eyes close and finally go for it. My lips press to hers, gentle yet unsure. It's my first kiss for crying out loud, and it's with my best friend. She tenses for a second, but carries on experimentally. I almost groan at the feel of her lips brushing mine. My hands slide up to cup her face, the kiss moving a little faster now that we're comfortable with it. We drag it out as long as possible before I have to pull away to breathe. I gasp and pant, my hands falling to grip her shoulder as I try to regulate my breathing. I feel dizzy with both the lack of oxygen and the intense sensation running through me. Jade grips my waist, her own breath slightly faster than before.

"Geez," I breathe out, moving to wrap my arms around her neck and cling to her. I can feel her arms secure themselves more firmly around my middle.

_Yeah, wow._

The sound of her voice was always a little like an echo when she spoke, but now it seemed to echo through me. I can't get enough of her now. Her touch, her voice, the smell of her; it all screams Jade in the most beautiful way. We stay in each other's arms for a little longer and then we wordlessly relocate to the bed. I lay down and Jade follows to pull me into her arms. I snuggle as close to her as I can and let my body relax. It almost surprises me when Jade begins to sing, a song that we both liked to listen to often. I smile and tighten my hold on her before sleepily answering with the next part of the song. I hear her soft chuckle, feel her lips grace my forehead, and then I finally fall under. I hope I dream of Jade so then I won't miss her as much. When I woke up though, I knew for sure she'd still be there, waiting for me to wake up with her smirk and a 'good morning', just as she always has.

**~Age 15~**

It was just supposed to be a corny wish on a star. I didn't think anything would come of it, especially not Jade leaving again. I thought back to the day I sat at my desk and stared out the window, thinking of Jade as I always seem to do. She was currently laying on my bed, flipping through a magazine about video games. Ever since she could become solid for much longer she talked me into pretending like I was a videogame-a-holic so that she could play. Needless to say she's the one addicted to them, her favorite being a very gory game called Gears of War. I have no idea why anyone would want to massacre people like that and I don't want to know. She finds it utterly fascinating. Now I was ordering the magazines to go with the games. It was only fuel on the fire of her passion for the violent games she plays. My parents and Trina are confused by my sudden interest but they don't question it.

I always have to watch Jade play because should anyone walk in I needed to take the control as quickly as possible. I glance back at her and smile then return my eyes to the window. There it was, a falling star. The first thing to pop into my head without even meaning to is my wish for Jade to be real. God, I wish I never thought that because someone out there was obviously listening. I could bet all my money, which wasn't much, that it was the very beings like Jade. As soon as the thought passed though, Jade threw the magazine aside with a frown. She places her hand over her heart and then looks over at me, truly confused about something. I opened my mouth to question her when she jumps off the bed and strides over to me. Her movements are efficient and brisk, like she's on a mission. She pulls me to my feet and captures my lips in a swift kiss that fries my brain. I melt against her and she holds me up, keeping me from falling over. My legs are jelly under her scorching lips and heated grip. When we pulls away I almost pass out.

_Tori, listen to me, I have to go._

The minute those words leave her mouth I'm more alert.

"What, why?" I ask her, that old panic beginning to rise.

_I'll be back Tor, I promise. I would never leave you. I keep my promises and I know you do too._

I look away, her words almost not making sense to me. All I can think about are those words. She had to go.

_Look at me Tori. I_ _**will** _ _come back. You still need me, right?_

She had sounded so determined but when she asked me that question I could hear the vulnerability. It cracked her voice and made my heart ache.

"Yes, I still need you Jade," I reply, my fingers knotting in the plaid button up she always wore when she appears. She nods and places her hands over mine.

_Then, I'll be back._

She says this quietly, her voice pleading with me to believe her.

"Ok, I know you will," I respond, nodding and repeating the words in my head to keep myself calm. She smiles, her affection for me clear. The she leans in and kisses me once more before pulling away. Tears fall silently down my face but I let her go, hoping I didn't make the wrong choice. Her body flickers and then she's back to her ghostly form. I haven't seen her like that in so long it hits me with full force. She isn't really there. She walks to my door but stops, looking back at me. I can see the tears falling even though it's getting hard to see her face. She turns away and walks through the door, fading out before she even steps all the way through. As soon as she's gone I fall to my knees and cry. I can't help it. She's gone and she left a hole in my heart.

What if she never comes back? What if she's gone forever and it's all my fault? No, I can't think like that. God, she'd be calling me a big baby right now wouldn't she? I have to suck it up. She'd be back. I trust Jade, and like she said, we always keep our promises. I wipe away my tears, take a few calming breaths, and tell myself to carry on like I'm supposed to; without Jade there to hold me up and shoot sarcastic remarks to cheer me up. It's going to be hard, but I have to do it. Man, I miss her already, but it does me no good to dwell on it. If I keep thinking about her I won't ever get over it. So, I stand and climb in bed, feeling empty. I close my eyes, forcing myself to sleep. Jade will be back, in what, another month? It seems so long but I know I can do it. I'll do it for Jade. I fall into an uneasy sleep, not knowing if that's really the case this time.

**~Age 16~**

When Jade told me she would return I had no idea I'd be waiting for her a whole year. It hurt when it hit a month and she didn't come back. It twisted my gut when six months passed and nothing. I felt so numb when that year mark was next after that. Still, I waited for her, sure she would come back to me. In the time I waited I tried to keep myself busy. I took our shared love for music a step further and attended the performing arts school Trina was going to. I had decided to be a singer since Jade often told me she liked when I sung. Her voice was far better than mine and I was sure had anyone besides me heard it they would agree. It's beautiful, just like the rest of her. To my surprise, Robbie tagged along. He never really got Rex out of his head, and to make up for that, he channeled him through a puppet, like a ventriloquist except better. Only he and I ever knew just how real Rex was. It worked in his favor though, because that quickly became his talent.

That, and his skill at playing the acoustic guitar as well as harmonica. I confided in him about Jade. Nothing about how far our relationship really progressed but more about her extended absence. It really bothered me and Robbie could see it so he kindly stayed by my side as often as he could. I met more people and joined their group. They warmed up to me quiet fast but took a little time with Robbie who often weirded them out when he claimed Rex was a different person than him. Poor guy, only I understood and it would always be that way. They still accepted him though, which I was grateful for. Even the airy redhead of the group, Cat, showed a special liking to him. I spent most my time with Andre who was pretty relaxed and laid back. He was great in all things music so we often sung duets of songs we wrote together. The last of the group was Beck, a handsome boy with an even calmer attitude than Andre. Nothing seemed to faze him at all. He took everything in stride.

I would have easily fawned over him if it wasn't for Jade, always sitting in the back of my mind. She's like a mental post-it note, a task that isn't complete. Despite all the time I spend with my new group of friends I still yearn for her return. That stupid star is going to be the death of me. After a long day out it was time to go to sleep. It's the beginning of the week again and the whole dang cycle as going to start anew. I fall asleep with minimal tossing and turning to wake up to my alarm as grumpy as ever. Why does today feel so special yet so stressful? Did I finish my homework? No, it wasn't that. I finished it first thing the other day. Do I have a big test? No, just a quiz. Did I forget to turn something in? No. What is it? I groan and fall back in bed to relax for a few minutes and then get up to grab my morning coffee. I started getting into the stuff halfway through the year. I drank it as I get ready and then leave with Trina. I don't know if she's finally quiet for once or if I just ignore her the whole way.

I get out and head straight for school but something makes me freeze in my tracks. It's her. It's Jade! I can smell her unique sharp but fresh scent on the breeze. I scan the parking lot but she's nowhere in sight. I quickly conclude that she could be waiting for me inside. I rush in like a mad woman but I don't find her until a few classes pass. I walk down the hall and there she is in all her glory. The weird part is, she's talking to my group of friends.  **Talking** to them! What the holy chiz! I run over and grab her by the elbow, pulling her around to get a good look at her. The expression I'm met with almost strikes me dead. Her eyebrows dig down over her nose and…is that a piercing? Her eyes flash in anger, a scowl on her lips. Oh my gosh, she has a nose piercing too! Her hair is dyed pitch black with green streaks. What's the matter with her? She yanks out of my hold, my eyes drifting to the arm she pulls away from me. A tattoo also? Jade, what happened to you? Even her clothes are on the darker side. She looks…dangerous.

"Who do you think you are grabbing me like that? Hey, you're that new girl aren't you? What's your name, uh, oh, Victoria Vega, right? How do I say this politely, um, get lost," she sneers, shoving me back. I almost lose my balance but Andre catches me in time. I'm too stunned to do anything but stare.

"Jade, chillax. Tori just got here and we thought we should let her join our group. Her and Robbie are pretty chill," he tells her.

"I don't care how 'chill' they are. I never said she could join our group," she spits, acid and venom in every word. It feels like she's stabbing a knife in my heart and twisting it when she spins on her boots, her back to me. She walks away, leaving me behind without a care.

"You promised you would return. I guess you did, but you aren't my Jade," I whisper brokenly. I can't keep the tears from spilling so I pull away from Andre and run to the nearest bathroom. I don't know how long I cry so when I finally come out I realize that school is over. A few students are around but not much. My phone has exploded with texts and calls from my friends but I answer none. No one can repair my heart and stop the pain. The only one who holds that power is the one who caused it, making it feel all that more painful. I head for the door, expecting to walk home because I probably ignored a text or call from Trina too. She's most likely already at home, lounging on the couch, eating a pickle and applying lip gloss. I reach out to push open the door when I hear her cutting voice again. There was a time when it was so soothing, but not anymore.

"Vega! Where do you think you're going? I've been looking for you everywhere," she growls, stomping over to me. Like the stupid person I am, I perk up when she says that. Her next words knock me down pretty quickly though.

"We were assigned a project together and I am **not** failing because of you," she states, crossing her arms as she stops in front of me. Her bag swings forward and I spot the Gears of War logo branding the side. It brings a small smile to my lips. Yeah, Jade did like that game. Wait, somewhere in there is my Jade. I just know it! This can't be a coincidence. I wished for Jade to be real and here she is. This has to be a test of some kind! With my determination renewed I face Jade with my head held high. She's the one that taught me to never let anyone step all over me, and I won't let that go to waste.

"You won't fail. Give me a ride home and I promise I'll get us an 'A', no problem," I retort, voice strong and unyielding. She falters just enough to make me grin, but in no time, she recovers.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face. Hurry up. I won't wait for you," she snarls, pushing past me. Even though she told me to stop smiling, I can't. I follow her out and slide into her car. She doesn't even spare me a glance when she starts it up and pulls out onto the road. I heard from those who talked about Jade in the halls. She's a year older than me and has a reputation of scaring the pee out of people. She wields scissors which she carries around at all times and uses to threaten people as well as cut up various objects. She drinks a whole lotta coffee and is basically the scariest and most coveted person in the entire school despite everything people say about her. She sounds like a total gank, but she's still something all the guys try to obtain. I don't know what to think of that. What I don't get is how she's so well known, like she has a history here. It's like she actually existed. My eyes widen in realization. I have no idea how it was done but she  **does**  actually exist, just as I had asked for. The only thing I hadn't specified was how. She really did come back, but not in the way I anticipated. I glance over at her, her intense gaze remaining on the road.

"Eyes off of me Vega or I'll gouge them out with my scissors," she warns, not even looking in my direction. Her voice is harsh but dull, nothing like the Jade I knew. I look away hastily and glare out the window. I'm making a vow here and now that I'll get her to like me all over again. I won't give up. She's well worth the fight. After Jade goes home, something Trina's more than happy for and something that takes me a little getting used to since Trina knows Jade now too, I have a little sit down to try and think of ways to get Jade to like me. She's abrasive but I know I can get through to her with determination and some good old fashion stubbornness. Now, what was it she had liked?

She liked when I stood up for myself, she liked my singing, she liked compliments, she liked to know she had all my attention, she liked my smile, she liked staring into my eyes, she liked running her hands through my hair, and she really liked to cuddle. I continued the list, adding until I couldn't anymore, until my whole knowledge on Jade was spent. I went to bed that night feeling way better about the situation. Needless to say, it takes almost the rest of the year for her to even allow me to hang out with her and the group. She tolerates me but I still have more to work on. She has a habit of teasing me too, sometimes playing pranks on me. The others try to get her to stop or assure me that it's just Jade being Jade, but I tell them I can handle it on my own. I can do this and I will. This is about me and Jade. It always has and it always will be. I wasn't going to give up on her no matter what she said or did to me. I'll get Jade back if it's the last thing I do. She won't push me away if I have anything to say about it.

**~Age 17~**

I'd be lying if I said Jade hasn't hurt me so bad I went home crying. It's all so frustrating. She's  **so**  close,dammit! There, now she's making me so crazy I'm cursing! This new Jade would actually love to see that. Maybe I should…no, I won't change myself for her. The old Jade deserves the old Tori. This new Jade is a test, I just know it. Whatever cosmic beings that did this won't put me off so easily. It's a new year which brought new ways to try again. I practically thank the heavens when Jade and I are paired up yet again. I could have fallen to my knees in thanks but then I'd be as crazy as our teacher, Sikowitz, so I don't. Instead, Jade drives me home with minimal complaining. She's getting a little better. I have hope. My parents are out this time around and Trina doesn't want to be around if Jade's there so it's just me and her, something that excites me but has me scared at the same time. It isn't like I got out unscathed before. I had to go through a few bruises here and there along the way. I have to keep trying though. I walk out of the kitchen with my water in hand to return to the living room when Jade stands to confront me.

"This script is garbage, Vega. I'm rewriting it," she announces. I roll my eyes and set my drink aside before snatching the paper from her. Her expression grows livid but she doesn't punch me in the arm this time. I have to say, even though I still miss my Jade, this one is a new experience that I slowly came to accept over time too.

"What's wrong with it?" I ask, skimming it for any mistakes. She snatches it back with a glare, shooting daggers at me, and flips to the offensive page so that she can jab her finger at it.

"Right here. What the hell are you trying to do, make the main character sound like a delusional freak? She has a lover that doesn't even exist! How the hell does that work? Where did you get such an idea anyway? And why do  **I** have to be the one that doesn't exist. It should be you," she raged, jabbing her finger at me now.

"Jade, will you just be quiet for once? Ugh, you know what, fine! Since you at least agreed to do this in the first place  **I'll**  be the one who doesn't exist! We all know how much you want that!" I yell, finally letting loose. God, I want her back so bad but that doesn't mean she wasn't still stressing me out! She's standing with her arms crossed and turned away, but at my words, she uncrosses her arms. She looks at me over her shoulder with a softness to her gaze that catches me by surprise. It doesn't last long though because I instantly remembered how great of an actress she is and the many times she tricked me, only to tease me about having a crush on her afterwards. All true, but I wasn't going to openly admit it and prove her right yet again. It's petty but that's all I had on her so I stick to it.

"What, you're done spouting out hateful things at me? What did I even do to garner such negativity from you anyways? All I want is to be your friend…like we used to. I miss you, Jade," I confess, starting out strong, but my voice fails me in the end. I choke out the last of my words quietly, wiping at my eyes and taking a seat on the piano bench, covering my face with my hands. Jade stays uncharacteristically quiet. She probably left. Fine, if she doesn't want to stick around she should go. It's what she wants anyways. I'll just have to try again a different day.

"All over again…" I mutter to myself, my head in my hands. I take a few calming breaths and stop myself from shedding any more tears. If there's one thing this new Jade has taught me, it's how to be stronger when dealing with a complete bully. I hear shuffling footsteps that stop in front of me. I peek through my fingers to see Jade's heavy boots not too far away. Why is she still here?

"Go away, Jade. You got what you wanted, again. Go home. I'll change the script and-" I begin to say, but she scoffs, cutting me off.

"Shut up, I'm talking," she states, her voice lacking that sting that it usually holds. I look up to see her fidgeting, a trait the new Jade hasn't shown yet. She's uncomfortable, but why?

"I, um, can I…can I trust you, Vega?" she questions, her voice lowering. I'm frozen in place, unused to the soft side of my Jade showing through the hard shell of the new one. It's so sudden that I'm almost paralyzed for a second. She glances at me and then looks away just as quickly.

"Well, can I?" she demands impatiently. Her uncertainty seems almost…endearing now. I  **knew**  she was in there somewhere.

"Yeah, you can. You can trust me with anything," I reply, getting up. She moves to take a step back but rethinks the decision and stays where she is.

"To be honest…" she begins, cautious.

"For once," I cut in, a bit cheeky yet eager to hear more. I try teasing her at the same time, hoping she'll take it as a joke.

"Quiet, Vega," she lightly scolds, a smile almost appearing just to fall away too soon. Dang, I almost had her. Oh well, I'm already feeling better.

"To be honest, your script…makes me uncomfortable. I feel like, damn, I don't know how to explain," she groans in exasperation and turns away only to return. She looks so conflicted. I want to help her but I don't know what the problem is.

"I feel like I know it already. Does that make any sense?" she finally says, looking at me with a chaos filled gaze. I step forward and unthinkingly grip her hand in mine.

"It does," I respond. She seems to relax at the words, glancing down to look at our joined hands.

"I don't know how it ends though. That doesn't sound as familiar as the rest of it. The imaginary friend just disappears, with a promise left unfulfilled. Is that it? I didn't think you were the dramatically tragic type," she continues. I roll my eyes and let out a chuckle. Jade raises a brow at that. She had caught on early that we coincidentally shared a habit of rolling our eyes, drinking coffee, and favoring the color green.

"No, she'll come back eventually. That's the beauty of the relationship. They know in their hearts it's true so there's no need to say it. The audience would  **feel** it," I answer, subconsciously tightening my grip on her. I'm hoping she'll understand, that it will all hit her like a speeding bus. I want it to happen so bad I  **crave**  it. Jade looks at me, holding my gaze for a few seconds, before laughing softly and shaking her head.

"You're such a cheeseball, Vega. It's ridiculous," she responds. I laugh but lose some of my confidence.

"You liked it before…" I mutter.

"Before when?" she asks, her voice coming out with slight curiosity and some frustration.

"What?" I reply, trying to play it off.

"Dammit Vega, you  **are** hiding something! You always say things like that and then just pretend like you didn't say anything! I hear you all the time. Please, just tell me what you're playing at while I'm still willing to hear it because I'm sick of it! You're driving me crazy! I don't know how to react near you! You make me want to beat you up for hanging onto me like a leech that'll never let go but then when you give up for a little bit all I want to do is get you back! What's going on, Vega?" she demands desperately. She grabs my upper arms in a vice grip out of sheer frustration. Her confession makes me feel happy that she can at least feel her old self under the surface, but I don't like the feeling of putting her through all that anger due to her confusion. That's why she pushed me away some days but dealt with me other days. She doesn't know what to decide on.

"Jade, the script is more than a script. You feel like you know it because it's a glimpse at who you were. You're my Jade, but you just lost your way returning to me," I reveal, my emotions coating every word out of my mouth. I unknowingly pry her hands off me so that I can step closer to her. I reach up and carefully stroke over her face; her smooth, warm, inviting skin drawing me in. She feels just as she always had under my hands. She sucks in a sharp breath and pulls back a little but eventually closes her eyes and leans into my hand.

"I'm lost? Why did I leave?" she questions, her voice fragile like the Jade who hid from my family when she had no other way to deal with new people. It makes tears of hope brim in my eyes. She's starting to accept me.

"To come back for something better, to come back and be with me for  **real** ," I answer her, keeping my careful strokes going. Her hands lift to find a place on my hips. They settle like they belonged there this whole time. Her jaw is set in a way that tells me she's gritting her teeth. I cup her face in my hands to stop her. She opens her soulful eyes and they pierce right through me, tears and all.

"I- I miss you, Tori. How is that? I haven't even met you before you came to my school," she tells me, voice gruff from the stress of confusion. Her arms wind around me, seeking comfort. I smile and pull her closer too.

"No, you've always known me. Go with it, Jade. What else do you feel? I can guarantee that you'll find all the answers to those questions in your head if you just follow your heart," I encourage her. She's right there. She almost has it. As much as I want to, I can't force her too far. I'm afraid she'll regress. I have nothing to worry about, as it turns out. Her eyes lock with mine, and suddenly, even I knew what she has decided. Her breathing is ragged with pent up desperation but she still manages to lean in and meet my lips. I let her take the lead, which she does after a short pause. I can almost feel the shift of something click into place. Her lips become much more active against mine. The kiss seems to heat up with the same passion that ran through us before she left. I moan into her mouth when her tongue slides out to run over my bottom lip. It's nothing compared to the moment our tongues meet in a sensual dance. This time she moans and that simple sound has me gripping her harder. We pull away for air, both of us breathing heavily.

"Jade…" I pant, trying to read her expression. Her eyebrows slant up and a sad but apologetic smile tugs at her lips; that crooked smile appearing again.

"Tori, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I was so lost and confused. I'm sorry," she pleads with me, her hands knotting in my shirt and her face burying in the crook of my neck. I hold her while she lets her tears fall.

"It's ok, Jade. I know. I understand. It's ok," I assure her, rubbing her back. I wait for her tears to stop, and when they do, I move to let her go, but she just wraps her arms around my neck.

"Don't let go yet, please," she mumbles. I nod but maneuver us onto the couch so that we're more comfortable. We end up falling asleep, Jade cuddled as close to me as she can get. We wake up an hour later, warm comfort adding to the now calm atmosphere.

"Oh man, what time is it?" I groan, stretching out.

"Time for you to offer your kindness to a friend in the form of a sleep over," Jade grumbles, her voice sleepy yet adorable. I laugh and lean in to brush her nose with mine affectionately.

"Just a friend, Jade?" I whisper softly. She smirks and catches me in a kiss before I know what she's even up to. She pulls back to brush her fingers over my cheek and then rests her forehead on mine.

"No, my best friend, or, maybe something more. But I'm pretty sure your parents won't allow something more to share a room with their daughter," she answers, her smile curling her lips.

"Why would they possibly do that?" I playfully tease, my right hand finding an exposed area of her midriff where her shirt had scrunched up. I felt the tremor shoot through her body at my touch and her heart speeds up as well as her breathing.

"You don't behave, that's why," she responds, just as playful.

" **I** don't behave? If I recall it was  **you** who always got me into trouble," I shoot back.

"Well, why did you keep listening to me then?" she counters. I let out a huff and look away, pouting. She chuckles and turns my head to face her again.

"Tori, thank you. You've always been there for me since the beginning when I should have been there for you," she says, tone sincere.

"Who do you think taught me to be so determined and stubborn?" I reply with a smile. She raises a brow at me but says nothing more. She lays back down and lets her hand drag over my arm slowly. I shiver at her touch, not quiet believing she's back in my arms again. For real at that. I can't wait to see where this goes.

"Jade, I know you don't want to think about it, but, what happened?" I inquire. She sighs but answers promptly.

"The last thing I remember is talking to them. They told me you wished for me to be real. I jumped at that chance when they asked me if that was what I wanted. I would give anything to be with you, Tor. I guess they took that literally. They took away my memory but not my feelings for you. I had a whole background to myself, an existence that goes all the way back to my birth like I was always a real person. It's amazing looking back on it now that I know who I truly am, but at the time, I was so confused it just frustrated me. I was angry all the time because I couldn't figure out why I felt that way. Then I went to school and met you. That threw me another curve ball that I just didn't want to handle so I pushed you away. I kept missing you even more though. I wanted to show you how I felt, but to me, you were a random person. How weird is that to literally like someone just by looking at them? The feeling was so strong it scared me. Only after I began focusing on your script did bits and pieces come back to me. All I needed was that reassurance that what I felt was returned. After that kiss, I knew exactly who I was," she explains, looking at me when she mentions the kiss.

"I woke up my princess from her long sleep with a kiss?" I joke. She scoffs and slaps my cheek softly.

"I'm no princess and I never was," she disagrees.

"So what, you like this dark wardrobe now?" I question her, plucking at her shirt. She shrugs.

"It's so-so I guess. I don't really mind it. It kinda suits me, don't you think?" she asks, rearranging herself so that she straddles my waist. Whoa, that's unexpected. Did it just get hot in here?

"Yeah, it does suit you, but, do me a favor and return to your old look once in a while, ok?" I request. She smiles, nods, and then leans in to kiss me tenderly.

"You're still my best friend, Tori. I love you," she whispers, grazing my lips with hers once more before leaning back. I look at her with wide eyes, not believing how great I felt just by hearing those words.

"Y-you do?" I stutter out, my heart ready to burst. She laughs and taps at my nose with her index finger.

"Yes, but maybe you should calm down. You look like you're going to pass out or have a heart attack," she points out, that darn smirk in place.

"I  **feel** like I'm going to have a heart attack," I tell her honestly. She smiles softly and begins rubbing up and down my arms, slow and soothing.

"Relax," she commands lightly. I do as she suggests, trying to calm my racing heart. She stops when I've calmed down and removes herself. My eyes fly open and I leap from the couch.

"Whoa, where are you going? I just got you back and I'm not ready to let go yet," I state truthfully. She pulls me closer and kisses my nose before answering.

"I'm not going anywhere, you spazz. Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving you any time soon...or ever," she answers confidently. I let my bright smile blind her and then I'm kissing her again. I just can't get enough of her, not when I finally have her in my arms. We part but I don't let her get far.

"You'll always be my best friend, Jade. I love you too," I whisper in her ear, my cheek pressed against hers. I feel her strong grip tighten and then I'm in a full, comforting, affectionate, and loving embrace. I feel complete, like she's truly my other half. Jade ends up spending the night. My parents eagerly accept when we ask if she could, happy that I even asked. After that day, everything changed again, but this time, it was for the better. In front of others we slowly began moving from friends to something more while we focused on the something more when it was just us behind closed doors. Eventually we decide to actively date, finally showing our friends and family how we really felt about each other. They were all fine with it, a fact I was happy of. Not that their disapproval would keep me from my Jade. I'll happily stay with her for the rest of my life. She's my best friend in the whole world and I love her with everything I have.


End file.
